


The High Life

by ladydragon76



Series: Racers [3]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, kink: orgy, kink: public sex, kink: voyeurism, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pre-war Blurr, the victory party. Racer Style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Sticky smut PWP!  
>  **Notes:** Happy Birthday Month, Hellkitty!  <333 I love your work, I appreciate your encouragement, and I thoroughly enjoy your enabling. 8D *hugz!*

**Title:** The High Life  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Blurr/Unimportant OCs  
 **Summary:** Pre-war Blurr, the victory party. Racer Style!  
 **Warnings:** Sticky smut PWP!  
 **Notes:** Happy Birthday Month, Hellkitty!  <333 I love your work, I appreciate your encouragement, and I thoroughly enjoy your enabling. 8D *hugz!*

 

**The High Life**

 

This, Blurr thought, was the life.

He surveyed the room from the ‘seat of honor’, as his host had called it, taking in the décor and other guests. Soft, rare, _expensive_ , imported fabrics draped everything from the tall windows to the very floor they walked on. Plush furniture and large pillows were scattered about the room, and from the high ceiling, caged in finely-wrought chain, hung glowing fae-lights from the Angelus homeworld. The delicate stones cast their jewel-toned light over the writhing forms below while the crystal helixes chimed and rang from the ever more impassioned cries.

Blurr smiled and sipped the sweet, potent high grade from a carved crystal flute, and forced his body to relax again. As he sank back into the soft chair, he reached out, fingers skimming lightly over the finial decorating the helm between his thighs. The mech moaned faintly, redoubling his already admirable efforts.

Blurr hid his grin behind the high grade this time. Let the mech work for it a little.

Just a little, because, yes… that was starting to feel very nice. The kind of nice he couldn’t keep resisting.

Blurr played with the finial a little more, then pressed his palm to the back of the mech’s helm. “All of it,” he murmured. Green optics flickered up, the corner of the stretched mouth curving. Blurr moaned as his spike was swallowed down, hot lips pressing to his interface array, and that talented tongue teasing into the edge of the housing.

No. No holding back anymore.

Blurr’s vents caught, his hand tightened on the mech’s helm, and with a few short pushes of his hips, he overloaded with a gasp, then melted back into his chair.

Silver- Silver…? Blurr mentally shrugged. The noble’s name didn’t matter. He slowly sucked and licked his way off Blurr’s spike, making pleasure zing right up Blurr’s spinal struts. A final, teasing lick to the tip, and green optics, dark with lust, smiled up at him.

Blurr smiled back lazily, petting the pearly-silver helm. Maybe that’s where he was getting the name from? Silver it was! “Don’t leave the job half finished,” he purred, and slung one leg over the arm of the chair. He slouched a little more, then pressed Silver’s mouth toward his valve.

Mmmnh… That was nice.

Blurr only noticed he had more high grade as the weight in his other hand increased. He was going to have to remember to compliment his host. This was the nicest victory party he’d ever been thrown. Maybe if he smiled sweetly and voiced the wish to have it with just the right words, he could even get his hands on one of the pretty blue fae-lights. It would certainly look better flashing off his plating than Fasttrack’s.

Blurr hid his wince back in the high grade again, this time draining half the flute. He was barely buzzing. Of course drunk wouldn’t help Fasttrack. How had he ever been so enthralled by the mech?

Fasttrack climbed off the little lavender noble, and staggered off. Blurr shook his helm. He’d _never_ leave a lover unsatisfied like that. Poor thing looked like he was going to cry.

He was momentarily distracted, however, when his own current partner thrust his tongue deep, then nibbled around the rim of Blurr’s valve. “Come here,” he said, hand shifting to lift under Silver’s chin.

A pretty mouth turned down in a cute little moue. “Do you not like it?”

Blurr purred, adding a little more pressure under Silver’s chin until he took the hint and rose up to his feet. Blurr stroked his thumb under Silver’s lower lip, and smiled. “I like it a lot.” He pulled the mech into a light kiss, then nudged him back so he could swing himself sideways in the chair. He set the high grade on the floor, then slid his fingers inward over Silver’s pelvic plating. “Would be remiss of me to ignore your pleasure though, wouldn’t it?”

Those green optics darkened, and a long leg swung over Blurr’s waist. “So well mannered,” Silver cooed, hands stroking up Blurr’s torso.

Blurr just smiled. He was the best at everything, including this. Maybe when he was done with Silver he’d show Lavender what he’d missed out on by letting Fasttrack at him. For now, he focused on Silver. Mech was as good with his valve as his mouth, but he was too keyed up to last long. Blurr played with him, finding little spots to pinch to distract him, break his rhythm. Silver whimpered, begging in glorious little whispers for Blurr to let him overload, please just let him overload.

_Hot._

Blurr settled his grip at Silver’s waist, pulling him down into each thrust. “Don’t you like it?” he asked, smirking, as he finally got a _slightly_ louder sound from the mech. “No one’s going to believe that you’re enjoying this.”

Silver gasped out a curse that surprised a laugh out of Blurr. “Yeah. Like that. But louder.” Blurr pushed up harder, faster, hauling Silver in to grind their arrays together. The mech was coming undone above him, but still too quiet. “I think my feelings are hurt. I’m going to have to stop.”

Following through on the threat, Blurr sunk his aft down into the cushion, bending his knees more to keep Silver from impaling himself better.

“Please!”

“Mmm… Nice. Louder.”

“Primus, Blurr! Please! _Please_!”

Silver shouted when Blurr slammed his hips up, then kept shouting. The begging was good too. Blurr felt arousal tighten into a hot coil of lust. It balled up low in his belly, and when Silver threw his head back with a sharp scream that left the crystals ringing in concert, Blurr followed him into overload.

He was blissfully relaxed, draped over the chair with Silver flopped up against the back of it, valve still rippling with the random aftershock.

“I’m impressed. You’re usually so much _faster_ than that.”

Blurr tipped his helm, looking upside down over the crest at Fasttrack. He smirked. “You’re confusing yourself with me. I’m only fast when I run.”

Silver tittered, one hand teasing down Blurr’s chest. “I apologize for interrupting,” he began, and Blurr shifted his gaze to the noble. “I have a friend that… admired our performance. He of course understands this is your seat of honor for the night, but I think perhaps you would be more comfortable over there. With the both of us.”

Blurr followed the graceful gesture, and spotted the small lavender-colored noble sitting poised on a large, plush pillow under the blue fae-light. He smiled up at Silver. “Sounds reasonable to me.”

Blurr braced Silver as the mech slipped out of his lap, then stood. He smirked back at Fasttrack. “Excuse us.” Manners, after all, were important. Especially when mechs reacted the way the little lavender one did over a simple thank you regarding his invitation.

Oh yes. This was the life.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
